Motherland
by master-manipulator
Summary: Kinda AU, but more of a What if? Major changes have taken place at NCIS. Five years after Gibbs and Dinozzo leave Ziva in Tel Aviv, NCIS receives a special request from Mossad, sending Tony and his team back to Israel. Chap. 2 & 3 up!Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone, this is my first NCIS fic and I'm kinda excited about it. It's more of a What if? than an AU, but it's going to go in a bunch of differnt directions. I hope you enjoy it. Please R &R (they make me feel all warm and fuzzy). **

**Chapter One:**

The elevator seemed to be taking its sweet time that morning, moving at an unbearable pace. Or maybe it was the coffee. It was, in fact, his third or maybe fourth cup. And that was only since he had arrived at worked. He used to hate coffee. Actually, he had loathed it. But he had began to view it as an ally as of late. The blessed ding, signaling that he had finally arrived on his floor, allowed Tony to let out an agitated breath and dawn his game face as the doors slowly opened and he stepped out into the busy fray of NCIS headquarters.

It had been three years since Gibbs had been forced by the Director to either take a promotion to Assistant Director or retire. Director Vance had made it a no brainer decision for Gibbs. He had bluntly told Gibbs, with no uncertainty, that if he decided to retire, again, that there was no way in hell that he was ever going to be coming back. Of course, Gibbs was preparing to head back to Mexico, but a very extensive campaign, waged by Abby, McGee, and, of course, Ducky, had convinced him to stay on to keep an eye on things. So, Tony was promptly put in charge of Gibbs' team.

Things had been a whirlwind since then, but, although it had been three years, every once in a while, but not as often anymore, Tony would find himself unconsciously moving to his old desk, which of course was now occupied by his senior agent. Maren Haverty glanced up from her magazine at Tony as he stopped briefly in front of her desk before moving on to his own. As he sunk into he chair, he was reminded once again why Gibbs had rarely ever been seen sitting in it. It was truly an uncomfortable place to be, and not just in the physical sense.

It didn't help that he was still getting used to his new team. Well, not exactly new. Haverty had been put in place five years earlier, only weeks after he and Gibbs had left the Tel Aviv airstrip minus one. She was highly capable if not a little mouthy. Even Gibbs had a hard time reigning her in, but eventually broke her. Once Tony had been put in charge, she had immediately began testing his authority. It had taken a little time, but Tony had finally strong armed her into submission, for the most part. Gibbs loved to remind him that she was a lot like Tony when he had first joined NCIS. Tony would vehemently deny it, but couldn't help but enjoy the attitude that she brought to the team.

When McGee had decided to leave only a year after Tony's promotion (he insisted that it had nothing to do with Tony's leadership abilities), Lance Dawson had been brought in as the new techi. Only twenty-four years old, calling Dawson a probie didn't even do the kid justice. For all the flack that Tony gave McGee, even Tim could not have ever been as green as Dawson. For reasons unknown to the rest of NCIS, but known to Tony, Gibbs had personally vouched for the newbie as a favor for an ex-Marine buddy. Dawson was caught hacking into the NCIS mainframe on a dare and was on his way to prison. Actually he did spend three days behind bars before Gibbs had agreed to help. Tony still had a hard time figuring out how the skinny geek had made it three days in the big house unscathed.

Finally, there was Ryan Spencer. Besides Tony, he was the most seasoned agent on the team. He had actually been the Senior Agent on another NCIS team until he and his partner decided that the sexual tension was too much to bare any longer and unleashed their lustful fury in the broom closet on the third floor. Tony had eyed that same closet at one time. It was at the end of the hall, with very few offices in the vicinity. Of course, Tony had always had a fear that had he acted on those impulses with a certain person that he more than likely would have ended up with a broken arm...or something worse. At any rate, after being caught in _flagrante delicto _Ryan had been transferred to Tony's team. He had taken to Tony well enough, but was often at odds with Haverty when she tried to pull rank on him, which was often.

"DiNozzo!"

Instinctively, Tony jumped to his feet, knocking his chair backward to crash into the nearby filing cabinet. "Yeah, Boss." It amazed Tony that after five years of being the team's "boss" that just the sound of Gibbs voice could still rattle him.

"My office, now."

"On my way." He paused only long enough to glance at Haverty who had a knowing smirk on her face. She knew as well as he did the affect that Gibbs' authority had on Tony. "Going to the Principle's office again?" He narrowed his eyes at her and started towards the stairs.

He watched Gibbs as he ascended the stairs and noticed that the older man looked tired. Gibbs' position of Assistant Director was more title than anything else since he acted mostly in a advisory capacity. Tony suspected that Vance kept the Marine around to keep Tony in line. He chuckled at the thought. Today, however, Gibbs looked tired. Something was up. Without a word, Gibbs turned and led Tony down the corridor toward his office.

Tony unconsciously straightened his shoulders as he entered the room and saw Director Vance sitting in a chair in front of Gibbs' desk. Tony took the seat next to him as Gibbs took his own behind the desk. He looked from one boss to the other. Clearly there was something amiss.

Vance spoke first. "We're sending you and your team to Israel."

"Excuse me?"

"Our Mossad brethren," Vance continued. "have asked us for a favor."

Tony swallowed hard and looked to Gibbs. "Ziva?"

Gibbs watched him without expression. "Her husband actually."

Tony nodded. It was common knowledge that Ziva had married Barak Tal, one of her father's top officers. Tony had met him briefly in Tel Aviv when he had defended himself to the Mossad for the death of Michael Rivkin. It had been Barak who had rescued Ziva from Somalia. She had married him a year later after returning to Israel. The year after that Eli David had died from cancer, and suddenly Ziva and Barak were in control of Mossad.

"And what kind of help could they need from us?" DiNozzo folded his arms across his chest defiantly.

The two superiors paused, and Tony was sure that they were doing it on purpose to add to the suspense. After a moment, Gibbs answered his question. "In the past three weeks, they have been received a number death threats. They would like us to investigate."

Another dramatic pause as Tony absorbed the information. He swallowed hard. More to force down the unbidden emotions that threatened to emerge than to actually lubricate his suddenly dry throat. He shifted in his seat. He would show nothing to Gibbs and Vance. "Surely that's nothing new. I mean, the Mossad has a lot of enemies."

"A paricular pattern has emerged as of late. Director Tal thinks that it's an internal threat." Vance informed him.

Tony furrowed his brow. "One of their own?"

"They want us to check it out. As a favor." Gibbs said. "You specifically."

Tony snorted. "And whose bright idea was that?"

Vance gave him the briefest of smiles. "Actually, I think you can thank your old pal McGee for this one."

"McGee?"

"He contacted us from Tel Aviv." Gibbs started. "He said that you're the only one that Ziva will trust to head up the investigation."

Now it took all he had in him not to laugh out loud. After the Rivkin debacle, Ziva had made it perfectly clear that Tony was the last person that she would trust. It had to be McGee. He had somehow convinced her that it was a good idea to send Tony in to help. Tony had been more than just a little miffed when Vance had offered McGee the title of NCIS liaison to the Mossad and shipped him off to Israel. On the other hand, it had given him the opportunity to keep an eye on Ziva. Besides, it wasn't as if Tony was going to just up and move half way across the world. Tony, under no uncertain terms, trusted no one in the Mossad. Yes, it had to be McGee who convinced her to ask NCIS for help. Which meant that Tim thought that it was serious.

"When do we leave?"

Gibbs and Vance watched him, clearly surprised at his sudden haste. "First thing in the morning." Gibbs said. "0530."

"Great." DiNozzo stood suddenly. "I'll have Spencer work up the intel. We can review it on the plane." He started for he door then paused and turned around. "Was there anything else?"

After a glance at Gibbs, Vance stood and moved to stand in front of him. "Things are not the same as they were five years ago. Director Tal is not as tolerant as Ziva's father was."

This time Tony did laugh. "Tolerant? That's not how I would describe Eli David, Director, but I'd love to hear your take on Hitler." Vance's solemn silence told Tony that his sarcasm was not appreciated.

"We're still allies of the Mossad, but I don't have the pull that I once did. Watch your back, DiNozzo."

Glancing past him, Tony made eye contact with Gibbs who nodded his agreement. Suddenly, all humor was gone. Tony nodded his understanding to his superiors and quietly left the room.

When they were alone, Vance looked to Gibbs. "You think he can handle this."

Gibbs nodded. "He's probably the only one who can."


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was barely up, sending blinding beams of light directly into Ziva's office window, reflecting off of the glass covered desk behind which she currently sat. She grimaced and moved to pull the curtain. She paused as she glanced out the window to the already bustling streets of Tel Aviv. On any other day, she would have felt a sense of peace standing in her quiet office so early in the morning watching her fellow Israelis preparing for the day ahead. The small children skipped happily down the main street, their books in tow, eagerly anticipating seeing their friends at school. The business men and women began opening their shops, reminding Ziva how fortunate they were to have such a thriving economy.

Today, however, Ziva found herself hopelessly distracted. The past few weeks had been stressful enough with the death threats to her and her family dramatically increasing. It was well known that a small Muslim organization resided in Tel Aviv, and spoke out vehemently against the Israeli government. Since they were so well contained and so small, it was virtually impossible to ferret them out of hiding. Given how well connected they appeared to be and how they seemed to be easily getting information about Mossad operations, Ziva and her husband, Barak Tal, had determined that there had to be an inside leak. Against her instinctual judgment, and some coaxing from McGee, she had agreed to call in the NCIS for help. Director Vance had agreed to send his best team.

That's were things got more complicated. Ziva had begged Vance to send Gibbs to head the investigation. Vance had insisted that Gibbs' new position as Assistant Director of NCIS dictated that he stay in DC had offered his next best agent. Tony DiNozzo. Ziva fought the urge to turn him down flat. When DiNozzo and Gibbs had left her standing alone on the tarmac in Tel Aviv, Ziva had made a silent promise to herself that Tony was out of her life and her thoughts forever. Of course that was easier said than done. She still struggled to reconcile Tony's motives for killing Michael Rivkin, a fellow Mossad officer and her lover. Her father had insisted that Tony had killed Michael in a jealous rage, while Tony stood strong in the fact that Rivkin was playing her. It was a no win situation for her. Either Tony was in love with her, which would have definitely caused way too many complications, or her lover and her father had been manipulating her from the beginning. Neither scenario set well with her.

Regardless of her unresolved feelings for Tony, McGee had made a solid argument for allowing DiNozzo to head the investigation. He was a competent agent, and, despite his reasons for killing Michael, there was no doubt that he would give nothing but a hundred percent to finding the culprit behind the threats.

Now, all she could do was wait.

"The NCIS agents are scheduled to land sometime in the mid-morning."

Ziva turned to see her husband, Barak Tal, standing the doorway. "I did not hear you come in."

He crossed the space between them with a few strides and stood in front of her desk. He made no move to greet her as his wife. They enjoyed no such pleasantries. It was well known to both of them that theirs was a marriage of convenience, nothing more. "You seemed lost in your thoughts."

"Gathering them, actually." She left the window and sat down behind her desk.

"Ah yes, your former teammate will be arriving shortly, I am sure that it is a source of uncertainty for you."

Ziva leveled her gaze at him. "I do not know what you mean by that."

He shrugged innocently. "The whole team back together again. Must be exciting."

"The whole team will not be together again, and I am only concerned about the impending investigation, nothing more."

"As you say." Barak watched her thoughtfully for a moment. "I have arranged a dinner for our esteemed guests this evening."

Ziva was unmoved. "That is not necessary." The last thing she needed was a big fanfare, parading the NCIS team around as their saviors.

"It is nothing fancy, simply an informal welcome."

"Fine, but remember, Barak, they are here to do a job."

He nodded. "Of course, my dear. I beg you to remember that as well."

Before she could demand an explanation of his insinuation, he turned on his heel and silently left the room. Ziva sighed loudly and opened the forgotten file on her desk.

Barak closed the office door behind him and smiled to himself. There were few things that he loved more that ruffling his wife's feathers, especially where her NCIS teammates were concerned. Barak's reverie was short-lived. He was not looking forward to the visit from NCIS. He had secretly resented the fact that Ziva had agreed to let them investigate the recent death threats. But she had been adamant, thanks to some coaxing from the insufferable McGee. The man had been put in place by Eli David before his death, and Barak had been reluctant to make too many changes when he first took over as Director.

The truth of the matter was, he had to admit to himself, that he was jealous of the men who had been so close to Ziva during her time in the United States. He had sat through Ziva and McGee recount countless stories of the team's many adventures. It tired and bored him. They both spoke of their former teammates in such glowing terms that he rarely ever felt like he stacked up in comparison, especially when it came to their leader. Barak was a brilliant military strategist, this he knew. It was one of the reasons Eli had chosen him to marry Ziva and be his successor. But Barak never missed the wistful look in her eyes when she spoke of Agent DiNozzo. Although Ziva had never admitted it to him, Barak had always felt that there had been more to the relationship between Ziva and Tony.

He made his way down the corridor and turned the corner.

"Director." Although the older man was in an obvious hurry, he moved with intent and control toward Barak. Amit Hadar had also been a high ranking Mossad officer when Director David had died. In fact, he had been Eli's right hand man. He was a loyal man, and Barak knew that he would be great asset.

"What news, Hadar?"

Hadar handed him a thick manila folder. "The files you requested, Sir."

"Ah, thank you, Hadar. Any news on the NCIS team?"

"They are over Greece right now, should be here a couple of hours." He looked at his wrist watch. "Right around ten o'clock. Agent McGee is going to meet them."

Barak gave a small, humorless laugh. "I am sure that he his anxious to see his fellow Americans." He moved past Hadar toward his office.

Hagar turned to watch him but didn't move. "Do you want me to accompany him?"

The Director kept to his path without looking back. "Yes," he called, a slow smile creeping across his lips. "Let us show them some proper Israeli hospitality."


	3. Chapter 3

Marin Haverty glanced at DiNozzo as he leaned his head back against the most uncomfortable of seats in the rear of the military transport and pretended to sleep. Their fearless leader had been quiet for most of the 13 hour trip from DC, which incredibly rare for the man. He had only graced them with conversation when they had reviewed what little intel they had gotten from the Mossad.

Spencer Ryan had covertly filled her in on the gossip surrounding Agent DiNozzo and the Mossad. At least, what he had heard throughout the Agency. It was common knowledge, even among the probies, that DiNozzo had killed a Mossad officer. He had gone off grid, without backup, confronted the trained assassin, and killed him. He was then taken to Tel Aviv to be questioned by the Mossad. Then things got a little hinky. What wasn't talked about as much was why he had killed the Israeli. There was a lot of speculation, of course, but Marin got the feeling that a lot had been left out of the official reports. He, Vance, and Gibbs had left their own Mossad liaison, Ziva David, behind. But there was never a concrete reason given why they left her. DiNozzo's sudden change in attitude and somber behavior convinced Marin that her boss was mentally preparing himself to deal with some ghosts that he thought he would never have to face again.

Glancing around to see that her fellow agents were snoring softly, she cleared her throat. "Boss,"

DiNozzo slowly opened his eyes and gazed at her. "Yes?"

"We're going to be landing soon."

He stretched his arms and legs out, reminding her of a lazy cat who didn't want to wake from his afternoon nap.

"Are you okay?"

DiNozzo cocked his head. "Of course. Why?"

"Well, you've seemed a little preoccupied since we left DC. I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help."

"I'm fine." He stood up. "Get everyone up and get your gear ready. I'm going to talk to the pilot."

"You got it, Boss." As she watched him move toward the cockpit, Marin was more certain than ever that there was something eating at the man.

An hour and a half later, Tony stood at the rear hatch of the C-130, watching his team as they gathered their belongings. They had just landed in Tel Aviv, and the mood was tense to say the least. While Spencer and Haverty both had extensive field experience, most of their work had been stateside. Tony, more than anyone, knew how daunting the trip to foreign soil under the current circumstances could be, and while they both put up their toughest front, he could tell that the pressure was beginning to get to them. Young Lance Dawson, however, had not been in the field for very long and didn't feel the need to hide his apprehension. He looked terrified. Tony couldn't blame him.

"Everyone alright?"

They nodded as they each shouldered their own bag.

Tony gave them his best encouraging smile. "Don't worry, they only cut your hands off if you steal something." He gave a short laugh.

They only stared at him.

He cleared his throat. "It was a joke."

Haverty narrowed her eyes at him; a decidedly disgusted look on her face. "Not only was that just a tad offensive, but it was not funny at all."

Tony let out a frustrated sigh. So much for lightening the mood. His attention turned as the hatch opened, letting the oppressive heat of Israeli desert consume them. "Welcome to Tel Aviv." He said as he led them down the ramp into the unyielding sunlight.

The first familiar person Tony saw when he walked onto the tarmac was Amit Hadar, and he got an eerie feeling of deja vu. Hadar had also been standing in the same spot when he had arrived five years earlier with Gibbs, Vance, and a grieving Ziva. Then he had been in Tel Aviv to defend himself for killing Rivkin. Then, Hadar had watched him with the suspicion of a person who lost a friend and a colleague and wanted answers. Now Tony was in Israel to protect the very people to whom Hadar was most loyal.

Tony swallowed his apprehension and stretched out his hand. "Officer Hadar."

Hadar took his hand. "Agent DiNozzo, I have to admit, I never thought that we would end up here again."

Tony gave a small smile. "Believe me when I say, the feeling is mutual."

"Tony."

Looking past Hadar, squinted against the sun to see a tall, lean man with a short trimmed beard walking toward them. Tony immediately sized up the man who apparently already knew who he was. As the man approached, he quickly noted how his blond hair contrasted the deep tan that he sported. Suddenly, it occurred to him that the man was not Israeli, in fact, he looked American. The man was almost directly in front of him before realization struck Tony like a thunderbolt.

His stared as his jaw went slack. "McGee?"

Tim grinned at him. "Hey Tony."

Tony pointed the well trimmed beard that like the rest of his hair had been slightly bleached by the sun.

"Nice disguise there, Probie."

"You can't call me that anymore."

Tim narrowed his eyes at him, and Tony realized that, indeed, Tim did look older than his years. There was a hardened look that lay just beneath the surface of his youthful expression. The once green, naive sparkle that once inhabited his eyes was now replaced with the confidence and experience of a seasoned agent.

In spite of the new insight, Tony smiled at him. "You're right. But you'll always been 'Probie' to me."

He pulled the younger man into a brotherly hug. "It's good to see you, Tim." Saying the words made Tony realize that, no matter that he would never admit out loud, he really had missed McGee. They had kept in touch over the years, but talking to someone once a week on the phone to 'catch up,' is really not the same as seeing someone everyday. In that way, Tony was envious of Tim and Ziva. They still got to see each other on a regular basis.

When they parted, Tim glanced behind to Tony and nodded towards the three agents standing behind him. "Your team?"

"Uh, yeah," Tony stepped to the side. "You know Agent Haverty." Tim nodded to her, and she reciprocated. "Agents Spencer and Dawson. This is Agent McGee, and that brilliant ray of sunshine over there is Officer Hadar."

Tim nodded to each. "Welcome to Tel Aviv. Let's get you guys settled in." He started toward one of the jeeps waiting for them.

Acting on Tony's orders, Spencer and Dawson climbed into a jeep with Hadar while he and Haverty joined McGee.

As he watched the desert dunes through the windows, Tony felt strange being back in Israel. He had always assumed that he would never return. Gibbs and Abby had made a point to visit in the last five years, and Tony doubted that he would have come even if he'd had the time. Things were not the same as they used to be. He knew they never would be. He also knew, in the back of his mind, that the real reason he had not returned had not yet revealed herself.

"Gibbs wants you to contact him as soon as you get to headquarters." McGee stole into his thoughts. Director Tal has made arrangements for the four of you to stay at their Villa."

"Terrific." Tony muttered.

Tim had obviously caught on to Tony's irritation. "You know, I could make arrangements for you to stay at a hotel."

"No, it's alright. Besides it's better that we keep them close. If there's a chance that someone is out to get them. We should be close."


	4. Chapter 4

Tony gripped the dash of the jeep in a vain attempt to keep from being thrown from the vehicle. Timmy made no attempts to avoid the pot holes in the rode. Either he had gotten used to the uneven desert terrain, or he had been driving with Ziva too long and picked up some of her bad habits. Tony was inclined to believe the latter. More than once, Ziva's reckless driving had made him want to puke. Actually, he did puke once, and he did not want a repeat performance. He glanced in the backseat and was amazed that Haverty had managed to fall asleep. Her head lolled back and forth with the movement of the jeep.

"McGee, when we get to where we're staying..."

"You mean, Ziva's villa."

Tony narrowed his eyes at his friend. "Yes, that place. First I want you to sweep all of our rooms for bugs. Then, I want you to set up a secure communication to contact Gibbs and Abby."

Tim cut his eyes at Tony. "You don't trust the Mossad."

"Let's just say that I would like to keep a certain amount of privacy during this investigation. Especially if there's a traitor on the loose."

"Ziva's not going to like that."

"I don't give a damn what Ziva likes, McGee." Tony snapped. "_We're_ heading this investigation."

Tim turned his attention back to the road. "Gotcha. I'll set up a laptop in your room. I should be able to set up a link to D.C."

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet. Tim ran through algorithms in his head to set up a secure line for DiNozzo. Tony watched as the desolate, desert landscape gave way to the metropolitan city of Tel Aviv. Not much had changed in the five years since he had been there. Well, he thought, one thing had changed. Israel's bustling capitol city had one more resident than it had five years ago.

As they neared the center of the city, and the Mossad headquarters, Tony closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, mentally preparing himself for the confrontation that lay ahead.

* * * * *

Ziva watched from her office window five stories up from the street as the NICS agents filed out of Hadar's jeep and made their way to the front of the building. She recognized only one of them. Agent Spencer had been working as Senior Agent on another team when she had been there. He had even hit on her a time or two. She stifled a laugh and wondered how he faired under the direction of DiNozzo. Tony certainly knew how to pull rank when it suited him, and loved to do it just to rub a person's nerves. Her wondering was short lived when her attention was diverted to the second jeep that pulled up to the curb. Tim hopped out of the driver seat. She felt a nervous knot forming in her stomach as Tony followed McGee out of the vehicle. It had only been five years, but it felt like an eternity. Tony was now helping a woman out of the back seat of the jeep. He said something to her and they both laughed.

"Ziva," She turned away from the window quickly, facing Barak, who stood in the doorway. "I see that you are already aware that our guests have arrived."

She nodded numbly, trying desperately to quell to heat rising to her face. She turned back to the window, hoping that he would not notice the deep blush on her cheeks. "So, I see."

Her husband held his hand out to her. "Shall we go meet them?"

Taking a deep breath, and satisfied that she had her emotions under control again, she nodded. "Yes," she reluctantly took his hand, gave him a hint of a smile and followed him down the hall to the elevator.

It was the longest elevator ride of her life. Each ding that signaled a floor, echoed in her head as a reminder that she was that much closer to facing demons that she though were long buried.

When the final ding sounded, she took a deep breath, lifted her chin high, and followed Barak into the lobby. The first person she saw was McGee, who smiled at her. They had remained close throughout the years and he had become a good friend and confidant. Plus, he knew better than anyone the complex relationship that existed between Tony and Ziva. It was good to have him at her back. Glancing behind him, she saw the NCIS team, including Tony, who was watching her closely.

Tim quickly introduced Tony to Barak. Both men stepped forward and shook hands.

"Agent DiNozzo." Barak's hand shake was more than a little forceful.

Tony suppressed a smile at the man's blatant attempt to establish dominance. He would not play Barak's game. Not now, at least. He had learned that lesson with Rivkin. For now, he was content to let Barak think that he had the upper hand. "Director Tal. It is a pleasure." He gave the Mossad leader a sugar sweet smile.

Tim turned away and feigned a coughing spell to cover up his abrupt laughter.

Director Tal seemed not to notice. "The pleasure is mine, I assure you. You remember Ziva, of course."

Ziva stepped forward, her head up, and stretched an awkward hand out to Tony. He took it and nodded to her. "Director Tal."

Ziva smiled at the formal greeting. She lowered her voice and said. "Please, Tony. You can call me Ziva." Tony smiled at her, and the warmth in his eyes made all the apprehension that she had felt earlier, melt away. Watching his expression, she knew that no matter what transgressions they had inflicted upon one another in the past, at this moment in time, Tony had her back. He would help her find the person responsible for the threats to her and Barak. And, if the situation arose, she had no doubt that Tony would give his life for her.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry I'm late."

Ziva quickly dropped Tony's hand as a new hurried voice rang out across the lobby. Tony turned to see a tall, striking woman, perhaps in her mid thirties hurrying towards them. Although she seemed rushed, she walked with purpose and poise. Her dark suit was obviously meant to hide some under-appreciated curves, but Tony could tell that under her jacket, she was well endowed. He smiled charmingly at her as she shuffled to them.

The woman pushed a stray piece of raven hair out of her face and tried in vain to secure in with the rest of her tied back hair. She glanced at Ziva and mouthed the words 'sorry.' Ziva gave her a small smile.

"Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS," she turned to the new member of the group, "Officer Mia Oliver. Officer is head of the Lochamah Psichologit Department."

Tony nodded. "Ah, yes, specializing in psychological warfare, deception, and propaganda."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "I am impressed. Our little department usually does not get that much notice."

"I googled Mossad on the way here." He admitted, receiving a satisfying giggle from the Officer.

"My department also handles profiling our enemies and assessing threats. That means that we will be working very closely." She smiled at him, and Tim was certain that she was batting her dark eyes at him.

Never allowing himself to be one upped in the flirting department, Tony gave her a quick wink and said, "I look forward to it."

Ziva cleared her throat loudly. "And this is the rest of your team, Tony?"

The group turned their attention to the three NCIS agents who had been more than happy to fade into the background and not be noticed. Tony quickly made the proper introductions.

"Directer Tal, where would you like my team to set up?"

"There is room on the fifth floor. My office is up there, as well as Ziva's. You will be able to keep an eye on her there while you conduct your investigation. I worry not so much about myself, but if anything should happen to my Ziva, I would be devastated."

Tony didn't miss the way Ziva's eyes narrowed when Barak spoke. It was a rather suspicious expression. As if she didn't believe what he saying. For his part, Tony didn't trust Tal, but seeing the distrust in Ziva's eyes made him even more uncomfortable.

"Fine." Tony blurted out, giving a wan smile. "Probie."

The young Agent Dawson jumped and moved to stand in front of DiNozzo. "Yes, Boss."

Then Tony and Ziva spoke at the same time. "Go with McGee..." They both stopped and stared at each other. Finally, Ziva motioned for Tony to finish.

He narrowed his eyes at her before continuing. "Go with McGee, set up your system. See if you can show an old dog some new tricks."

"Hey," Tim called indignantly, but Tony only grinned at him. McGee shrugged in defeat. "Come on, Probie."

"Spencer, upstairs with Ziva and the Director. Find us a cozy place to set up camp." Then he turned to

Marin. "Haverty, you're with me. Officer Oliver, why don't you show us everything you've got on these threats to the Directors."

Mia looked to Ziva who nodded her approval. "Sure thing. My office is on the third floor. I've got all my notes up there."

"Lead the way."


End file.
